Survivor: Snake Way
by Nabooru the Tempest of Fate
Summary: This is a crossover with other things (Yugioh, Gundam wing, Cowboy Bebop among other things). Who will be the Ultimate Survivor? Chapter 8 is uploaded. Wow...
1. day 1

SURVIVOR: Season 1...Snake Way  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. If you sue me your getting sixty-five cents and maybe my lunch money. *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Jeff:*On floating ship next to Snake way with castaways* Welcome to Snake Way. For the next 39 days you will be spending your days out here with no contact to the outside world. Now we will divide into tribes. Tribe Nagasaki is.......Seto Kaiba(Yu Gi Oh!).  
  
*Kaiba walks to Jeff with his stuff*  
  
Jeff: Pirotess(Record of Lodoss War)  
  
*follows Kaiba*  
  
Jeff: Spike(Cowboy Bebop)  
  
*goes to Jeff with large gun*  
  
Jeff*eyes gun nervously*.....Koenma(Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
*flies towards jeff*  
  
Jeff: Sanosuke(Samurai X)  
  
*Smiles and goes to the team*  
  
Jeff: Heero(Gundam Wing)  
  
*Goes to others in his spandex shorts*  
  
Jeff: Hiei(Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
Hiei: Hn. *goes to tribe*  
  
Jeff: and lastly...Chi-chi(Dragonball Z).  
  
*gets up and walks to tribe looking somewhat annoyed*  
  
Jeff: Tribe Nagasaki. *Looks approvingly* Here is the map that will lead you to your new home for the next 39 days*Hands map to Sanosuke*.  
  
Heero: Why do we need a map? Snake way is just one big walkway. If you tell us which way to go we'll find it.  
  
Jeff: *sweatdrops* I'm just doing my job. You'll get going as soon as I annouce the other tribe. Tribe number two: Hiroshima. First Member....Tea Gardner(Yu Gi Oh!).  
  
*Tea looks at Nagasaki and walks to other side of Jeff*  
  
Jeff: Yoh Asakura(Shaman King)  
  
*puts headphones on and stands by Tea*  
  
Jeff: Inuyasha(Inuyasha(Duh))  
  
*Grabs necklace and goes to Hiroshima*  
  
Jeff: Yusuke(Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
*points finger at Pirotess and joins tribe*  
  
Pirotess:*looks confused*  
  
Jeff: Kenshin (Samurai X)  
  
*picks up reverse-blade sword and stands by Tea*  
  
Jeff:Slushie(....umm Looooong story. Basically a O.C.)  
  
*Says "shwing" and stands by Yoh*  
  
Jeff: Kurama(Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
*Flings hair back Homosexually and stands by Slushie. Smiles at Hiei)  
  
Jeff: And.....Gene( Outlaw Star)  
  
*Picks up gun and heads to Hiroshima*  
  
Jeff: Heres your map. Now Nagasaki and Hiroshima....Head out! I'll see you in two days for the imunity chalenge. Good Luck.  
  
Tribes: *walk in opposite directions*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^ DAY 1 (Nagasaki finds camp) Spike: Okay we're here. What do we do now?  
  
Chi Chi: First we make shelter. Six people should work on shelter and the other two should gather fire wood.  
  
Pirotess(alone shot): I really think Chi Chi isn't going to last long. Its always the bossy ones who go first.  
  
Chi Chi: Pirotess and Koenma. Go gather fire wood. The rest of you help with shelter.  
  
Hiei(alone shot): This is going to be a long 39 days.....  
  
Pirotess + Koenma: *leave*  
  
All except Chi Chi: *sweatdrops as she gives out orders*  
  
Sanosuke(alone shot): We haven't been here for an hour yet and we want to kill each other already. *sighs* *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^ (Hiroshima)  
  
(Get to Camp)  
  
Gene: Alright! We made it! Lets party!  
  
All except Kenshin and Kurama: Yeah!  
  
Slushie: *makes Funny noise*  
  
Tea:*laughs*  
  
Kenshin:Shouldn't make some shelter?  
  
Kurama: He right. We should get to work.  
  
Yoh: Can't that wait? This is a time for Celebrating!  
  
Kurama(alone shot): Kenshin and myself got stuck on a team of out of control teenagers. This isn't fair.....*sighs*  
  
Kenshin(alone shot): *looks like he has a headcold*  
  
Inuyasha(alone shot): Kenshin and Kurama are being TOTAL stick-in-the-muds. They wouldn't join us just because "*imatating* we need shelter". What a crackpot.  
  
Kenshin & Kurama: *work on shelter*  
  
Everyone else:*Parties* *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Nabooru: So what do you think? This my First fic so be nice! Hiei?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Nabooru: Do it.  
  
Hiei: No  
  
Nabooru: *pull whip out and cracks it*  
  
Hiei: Fine. (Kurama: *Twich Twich*) Review.  
  
Nabooru: And please tell me if you like yaoi. (Kurama & Hiei: *Twich*) I Personally support it but.....hey what are ya gonna do, ya know? *blows kisses and does Miss America wave* 


	2. night 1

SUVIVOR: Season 1....Snake Way  
  
Nabooru: Hello all! First, before we begin, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You people are great. *pulls out hakerchief and wipes eyes* Thank you soooo much! However let's get down to buissness.  
  
Kurama:*Walks out with large chart* As you can see, Nabooru has gotten 6 reviews. Out of those 6........  
  
Kenshin: *walks out with another chart that reads.....  
  
3 Reviewers want Yaoi  
2 Reviewers don't want Yaoi  
1 Reviewer didn't give preference*  
  
Kenshin: *looks at chart* Miss Nabooru could use some more reviews.  
  
Nabooru:*cries* I just want some reviews.........  
  
Kurama, Kenshin, Hiei, & Sanosuke: * walk over and comfort Nabooru*  
  
Nabooru: I'll give every one an imaginary hershey kiss if they review!!  
  
Sanosuke: Nabooru also wants to apologise for missspelled words.  
  
Kenshin: She spelled apologize wrong, didn't she?  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* O-kay....let's get back to the story  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Nagasaki: Night 1  
  
All: *Have sweatshirts on, sitting in shelter*  
  
Kaiba: I'm hungry...really hungry...if i don't get food soon then i'll have to eat....ummm...my deck!  
  
Chi-chi: WHAT??? I will not have any of that going on in my tribe! For goodness sakes! My children are watching this!  
  
Sanosuke(alone shot): *Bangs head against tree*  
  
Spike: *sighs* I'll go find something to eat.  
  
Koenma: Have you forgotten? We're in the middle of snake way! We can't just throw out a fishing rod and expect to catch some thing!  
  
Sanosuke: It never hurts to try. *Picks up fishing rod and puts some meat on it. Then tosses it over the edge of snake way*  
  
Hiei: Why am I on a team of idiots? He just threw off the side a piece of meat!  
  
Sanosuke: o.O  
  
Pirotesse: *Walks up to tribe eating a piece of fruit that looks dieseased. She carries a bag*  
  
Chi Chi: *walks up to Pirotesse* And just where did you get that from?  
  
Pirotesse: *Points over edge* Down there.  
  
Nagasaki except Pirotesse: 0.0  
  
Spike: You....got food........from down there....?  
  
Pirotesse: * nods* There were a few orges down there and as I approched the fruit tree they tried to subdue me......so naturally, I parried.....I'll spare you the details......so the orges...err weren't very hungry sooo....I brought you guys fruit.  
  
Heero:..........Fruit?  
  
Pirotesse: *starts handing out fruit*  
  
Chi Chi(alone shot): Honestly I don't know who she thinks she is but she won't last long in this game. I'll make sure of that.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Hiroshima: Night 1  
  
Tea(alone shot): Its sick...truely sick...As you know, we're each allowed only one worldly possesion, well, i walk up to the camp and there's Slushie sitting there, sighing, and staring at a picture book filled with him and his girlfriend, Brittany, and all the notes and letters she ever wrote him. I really thought he was going to be an easy target, but i think he's....faithful!!! Oh well *tosses hair* I'll work twice as hard for this one. He is REALLY cute!!!!  
  
*tribe sits around their fire*  
  
Gene: *walks over to Slushie* Thats a hot one you got there buddy! wooo...if i could get my hands on that one...  
  
Slushie: *filled with anger, punches Gene, and takes his gun* Tell me, do you feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk???  
  
Gene: @ . @  
  
Yusuke: Guys, cool it! I'm supposed to be the tough guy!  
  
Tea: Boys! *sighs, puts arm around Slushie as she sits next to him* Let Gene have her, I'm much prettier anyway!  
  
Slushie:*drops gun and walks away*  
  
Inuyasha: *laughs uncontrollable* Good one Tea! Could you be any more of a moron? No, probably not!  
  
Inuyasha(alone shot): I'm thinking of creating an alliance with Slushie...he seems to be the only one who isn't completely brain dead! We could go all the way to the top two together.  
  
Yoh: So what do we have to do tomorrow? eat bugs? play physical challenges? do some sort of mind boggling puzzle?  
  
Slushie: Slap some DONKEYS!?!? wrestle a greased monkey pig?*sighs* what i wouldn't give for a moose right now!  
  
Nabooru: *strangled goose noise which she claims to be as a laugh* NU- NUCK!! NU-NUCK!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: (alone shot) Donkeys? Either this boy is insane or he's a true creative genius! whatever it is...I like it!  
  
Yusuke: well I don't know about the rest of you, but i want to win tomorrow, so I'm gonna hit the sack. I suggest you do the same...if you know whats good for you.  
  
Tea: If you haven't noticed, we DON'T HAVE A SHELTER!!!  
  
Kurama: We're working on it! Unlike the rest of you.  
  
Kenshin: That's right.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't need shelter, I've slept in worse conditions then this!  
  
Slushie: Yeah, me too...it's called my house!  
  
Inuyasha: I meant places with monsters, demons, scary shadows, and things that go bump in the night!  
  
Slushie: thats nothing...you've obviously never met my mom!!! Now that is something that will truely scare you!  
  
Tea: I'm scared! *runs to slushie* Protect me Slushie! *Glomps Slushie*  
  
Slushie: Ummm....how about...NOT! *pushes her away*  
  
Tea: *to herself* this is gonna be harder then i thought  
  
Gene: Just give it up already! With a girl like his, he's not gonna go for you! No one in the right mind would.  
  
Yoh: *winks at Tea* I'll protect you!  
  
Tea: Riiiiiight....go jump off the edge of snake way...please!  
  
Yoh: Will you want me then?  
  
Tea: Probably not!  
  
Yoh: ;_;*starts to cry* I swear, I will find a way to make you love me! No matter what it takes!  
  
Yusuke: *laying down about 10 feet away* KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! DON'T MAKE ME WHIP OUT MY SPIRIT GUN!  
  
All: *look confused....except Slushie and Kurama*  
  
Slushie: you know, that reminds me of a song...(inside joke) Mental note...start working on my Yu Yu Hakusho musical in spare time...^.^ *pulls up a rock for a pillow and falls asleep staring at a pic of Brittany*  
  
(On the other side of camp......)  
  
Kurama & Kenshin: *Attempt to build shelter*  
  
Everyone else: *Watches*  
  
Kurama & Kenshin: *Failing in their attempts*  
  
Kenshin: Well this isn't working.  
  
Kurama:*Flings his hair back and rose falls out*  
  
All except Kurama: o.O  
  
Kurama: oops....*bends down to pick up rose but stops midway* ..........hey........wait a minute........  
  
Kenshin:......?  
  
Kurama: I've got an idea! *Reaches into hair and pulls out strange looking vine thingie*  
  
All Except Kurama: o.O  
  
Kurama: *Vine thingie comes to life and makes shelter*  
  
All except Kurama: 0.0  
  
Kurama: ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: I KNEW IT!! YOU'RE A DEMON AREN'T YOU!!! DIE!!!!*runs to start attacking him but out of no where he gets hit with a beam of light.*  
  
Yusuke: I SAID KEEP IT DOWN!!! *Blows on finger*  
  
Tea: .....* looks annoyed* The shelters great.....except....WE ALL CAN'T FIT IN IT!!  
  
Kurama: Well of course. Only Kenshin and myself worked on it....so...only we should sleep in it.  
  
Kenshin: ^.^  
  
Everyone else: -.-  
  
*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*  
  
Nabooru: The end....of another chapter. Oh yeah, alot of the stuff dealing with Brittany and Slushie.......was written by Brittany. Actually she wrote alot in this chapter.  
  
Brittany: *smiles and winks at Slushie*  
  
Hiei: Go Figure.  
  
Gene: *Puts Hiei in headlock* Review or else Hiei gets it!  
  
Hiei: *Prepares for a Black Dragon Wave*  
  
Gene: *backs into wall* Can't you play along?!? We're trying to get people to review!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Nabooru: *sweatdrops* I suggest you review before Gene dies.........  
  
Gene:*Runs away*  
  
Hiei: *Runs after him*  
  
Kurama:......*sighs*....*to Nabooru* I don't think its going to be pretty when the tribes merge....... 


	3. Reward Challenge explained and Hiei and ...

...SURVIVOR: Season 1...Snake Way  
  
Nabooru: Hello again! I got a few new reviews so i'm doing as I promised. * Gestures toward Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *gives out imaginary hersey kisses*  
  
Nabooru: To Ryu-Parshatmon....Kurama is NOT going to do anything with Kenshin. Their shelter is only for them because they are the only ones who worked on it. Kurama is gonna get together with Hiei probably though....  
  
Kurama: -- .--  
  
Kenshin: To Lady Osiris... I don't think the cat likes being set on fire.  
  
Nabooru: Oh yeah......This is a note to Weird Guy.....you don't get a hersey kiss.........you get a whole imaginary hersey bar!!! Dude, you're my homie!!  
  
Kurama:.....................  
  
Nabooru: Oh yeah. I gonna give you a hug too. I sent in the mail.  
  
Kurama: You sent it already?  
  
Nabooru: I got Hiei to take it a minute ago.  
  
Hiei: *walks in*  
  
Nabooru: That was quick.  
  
Hiei: You said UPS didn't you?  
  
Nabooru: Yes.....But you did get a stamp didn't you?  
  
Hiei:...............Stamp.....?  
  
Nabooru: .  
  
Kurama: Weird Guy, if you don't get a hug, you know why.......Back to the story!  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*  
  
Nagasaki: Day 2  
  
All: *prepare to go to Reward challenge*  
  
Kaiba: So what kind of stuff do they give out at reward challenges?  
  
Spike: I've seen something like this before....usually they give out food or bait for fish...you know stuff people think they need.  
  
Sanosuke: You know I was thinking we should eat breakfast before we leave but....I relized I haven't been hungry since Pirotesse gave us that fruit....  
  
Pirotesse:............That's odd.......  
  
Heero: What kind of fruit was it?  
  
Pirotesse: I dunno....it was a large tree and it was guarded by orges.....  
  
Koenma:!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else:??????  
  
Koenma:!!!! That was the King Yemma's fruit!!! The people who eat it aren't hungry for HALF A YEAR!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else:!?!?!?!?  
  
Chi Chi: .......well that would explain it. But now explain some thing else. We have to go now...so WHERE'S HIEI??????  
  
Everyone else: * look around*  
  
Heero: He probably got fed up and left on his own.  
  
Pirotesse: Can he find it?  
  
Koenma: Sure! He'll be fine. He knows where he's going.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@**@*@*@*  
  
Hiroshima: Day 2  
  
All: *preparing for challenge*  
  
Yusuke: Who's ready?  
  
Slushie: I am!!! Schwing!  
  
Kenshin: *smiles and nods*  
  
Everyone besides Yusuke, Slushie, & Kenshin: *looks sleepy*  
  
Yusuke: I told you to get to bed early. But nooo, don't listen to Yusuke!  
  
Yoh: Oh Shut up.  
  
Tea(alone shot): I think Yusuke is too full of himself, so to say. People like that are the first to mess up...and the first to get voted out.  
  
Gene: Everyone ready to go?  
  
Tired people: *Groan*  
  
Kenshin: !!!!  
  
Slushie: Kenshin? What's up with you?  
  
Kenshin:.....Where's Kurama?  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Reward Challenge 1  
  
Nagasaki w/ out Hiei:*stand on Nagasaki's mat*  
  
Jeff: *stands in Jeff's spot*  
  
Nabooru: * Next to Jeff*  
  
Hiroshima w/ out Kurama : *Approaching Challenge spot*  
  
Jeff: Come on in guys!  
  
Hiroshima: *get to mat*  
  
Jeff: *eyes teams* Well this is curious...both teams missing one member.  
  
Hiei & Kurama: *Walking up to teams*  
  
Kurama: Sorry were late.  
  
Chi Chi: *angry* And just where were you two?  
  
Jeff: I think we would all like to know that. And being on different tribes....curious.  
  
Hiei: *coughs*  
  
Kurama: *blushes*......uhhhhh.......we were...ummmm....walking...?  
  
Jeff: Is that right Hiei?  
  
Hiei: uh...yeah.....walking. We were bored so we went out for a walk.  
  
Jeff: You decided to go together?  
  
Hiei: Maybe...?  
  
Jeff: Yes or no.  
  
Kurama: *whispering and shaking his head* Say no. Say no.  
  
Hiei............yes?  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* Ohhhh crap.  
  
Jeff: You're obviously lying.  
  
Hiei: o.O  
  
Jeff: You are in different tribes. You are in different camps. How would you be in one camp together?  
  
Hiei:.............Luck?  
  
Kurama: * to Hiei* Its best if you don't talk anymore.  
  
Jeff: Too true.  
  
Nabooru: *coughs politely*  
  
Jeff: Oh yes. Time to get this challenge underway. May I present Nabooru, who is responsible for bringing you people here.  
  
Slushie: 'Ello poppet!!!!! Is Brittany with you? Is she okay? Does she miss me too?????  
  
Nabooru: I'm not answering that....  
  
Kenshin: Miss Nabooru? You brought us here?  
  
Nabooru: *nods*  
  
Hiei: *laughs* Well, if you're behind this than I have nothing to fear. I going back to Japan. *starts to walk away*.  
  
Nabooru: *laughs back* I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Hiei: Why not?  
  
Nabooru: You forget. I have the powers of an author! If you walk away now.....well I can create another story.  
  
Hiei:...................Go on.  
  
Nabooru: Well I could just add you in a story of...hmmm....maybe who's line is it anyway?  
  
Hiei: *mutters something and walks back to tribe*  
  
Nabooru: *smirks*  
  
Jeff: Well now that thats cleared up, we can get on with the reward challenge. For this challenge, all you have to do is stay on you're feet.  
  
Yusuke: That's not much of a challenge....  
  
Jeff: I wasn't done. Nabooru has invited some guests to help us with the challenge.  
  
All: ????  
  
Jeff: *gestures to Nabooru*  
  
Nabooru: *goes back stage and comes back out accompanied by two men*  
  
Jeff: Ladies and gentlemen...May I present, two of the Iron Chefs!  
  
Sakai: *bows*  
  
Morimoto: *bows*  
  
Tribes: *bow back*  
  
Jeff: The Iron chefs Hiroyuki Sakai and Masuharu Morimoto (A/N: Sorry if I spelled it wrong!).  
  
Slushie: * Points to Iron chefs* What are they going to do?  
  
Jeff : Be part of the challenge. You have to stay standing while dodging knives thrown by the Iron Chefs.  
  
Tribes: 0.0  
  
*$$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Nabooru: oooo, suspence!!!  
  
Kurama: Knives thrown by Iron chefs? You really are crazy, aren't you?  
  
Nabooru: Oh yes. I threw some yaoi in there. If anyone minds-  
  
Hiei: Screw you.  
  
Nabooru: Hiei! That was uncalled for. I was going to say its because yaoi wins the vote. Oh and anyone who doesn't like it just try to look over it, Okay?  
  
Kurama: Or try to anyway.  
  
Hiei:........  
  
Nabooru: And I don't accept flames for yaoi purposes. If I get any.....I'll make them....  
  
Kurama: Don't finish that  
  
Kenshin: Don't forget to review. 


	4. Reward challenge

SURVIVOR: Season 1... Snake Way  
  
Nabooru: Welcome back! If you're reading this I assume you like my story because this is chapter 4!! Gods I'm happy!  
  
Kurama: Well, someone's giddy this morning. What's up?  
  
Nabooru: I have a list but I'll spare you......*thinks*..... Should I put more YAOI in this chapter? Should I have someone get killed by an Iron chef? Should I *continues to ramble on and on and on and on and on and on*  
  
Hiei: *Walks in and looks at Nabooru who just keeps talking*...................* Looks at Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *shrugs*  
  
Hiei: *shrugs*  
  
Kurama & Hiei: *leave quietly*  
  
Nabooru: Or I could get a donkey to eat some.....*looks around*.........Kurama..? *Sobs* I HAVE NO FRIENDS!!!!!  
  
**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^* Reward Challenge no. 1  
  
Yoh:...........Hold up. We have to dodge knives??? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?!?!  
  
Jeff: Very much so. The last person standing wins it for their tribe.  
  
Sanosuke: So what do we win?  
  
Jeff: Well...........I can't tell you that right now....  
  
Inuyasha: Why not?  
  
Jeff: *looks at a piece of paper* It's not in the script until after the challenge.  
  
Kenshin: Well you're not following the script right now, are you? You're answering our questions.  
  
Jeff: No, I'm following the script....You're questions are on here.  
  
Yusuke: That's impossible.  
  
Jeff: No, there on here.  
  
Yusuke: Lies  
  
Jeff: ummm....No.  
  
Yusuke: Yes.  
  
Jeff: No  
  
Yusuke: Yes  
  
Jeff: No  
  
Yusuke: Yes  
  
Jeff: No  
  
Yusuke: Yes  
  
Jeff: No  
  
Yusuke: Yes  
  
Jeff: No.  
  
Yusuke: Ye-*cut off by Jeff*  
  
Jeff: Wait! Your only supposed to say "yes" five times.  
  
All: *fall anime style*  
  
Nabooru: *sweatdrops* I think we should start the challenge now.  
  
Jeff: Oh....you're quite right.  
  
[sudden change of scene]  
  
Tribes: *in spots*  
  
Jeff: *puts hand up* Survivors ready......GO!!!  
  
Iron chefs: *throw knives at about 90mph*  
  
Jeff: *doing commentary* and there's a survivor down- no two- no three- Tea, Kaiba, and what's left of Koenma are out.  
  
Yoh: *Integrates with Amidamiru* (A/N: The ol' spellin' ain't that great. Bear with me now.)  
  
Jeff: *still doing commentary* Hiei, dodging nicely....Heero's down! Spike having some trouble.  
  
Iron Chef Sakai: *throws a fast knife at Chi Chi*  
  
Chi Chi: * Gets hit*  
  
Spike: *laughs at her*  
  
Iron chef Morimoto: *throws faster*  
  
Spike: *gets hit* @ . @  
  
Jeff: Two more survivors down. Spike and Chi chi are out!  
  
*Magically words appear that say...  
  
HIROSHIMA: 9 NAGSAKI: 3*  
  
Jeff: Hiroshima in the lead! Don't give up Nagasaki!  
  
Gene: *gets hit*  
  
Yoh: *gets hit*  
  
Jeff: And quickly two more members of Hiroshima are out!  
  
Hiei: *gets idea*  
  
Inuyasha: Agggghhh!!! *gets hit*  
  
Jeff: Hiroshima down to 4 members. Nagasaki down to 3--  
  
Pirotesse: OWWWW!  
  
Jeff: Make that two members.  
  
Slushie: *gets hit* Oww! Hahahahahahahahahaaa!  
  
Jeff: Hiei!! Stop it! You're not supposed to pick up knives and throw them!!!!  
  
Hiei: Darn it.....  
  
Kenshin: aggg!!  
  
Jeff: Hiroshima down to two members as is Nagasaki!  
  
Sanosuke: * Hit in the head*.....umm... a little help? * Collapses*  
  
Jeff: It's between Hiei, Yusuke, and Kura-  
  
Kurama: *Gets hit* ouch....  
  
Jeff: Yup, Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
Iron Chefs: *Throw faster*  
  
Hiei: *bumps into Yusuke* opps.  
  
Yusuke: *gets hit* OUCH!!  
  
Iron Chefs: *Stop throwing*  
  
Jeff: Yusuke's Out!!! Nagasaki Wins!!  
  
Yusuke: That's not fair!! Hiei pushed me into a knife!!  
  
Hiei: I acciddently bumped into you. It couldn't be helped.  
  
Yusuke: Lies!  
  
Hiei: Uhhh... no.  
  
Yusuke: yes!  
  
Hiei: no  
  
Yusuke: yes  
  
Hiei: No  
  
Yusuke: yes  
  
Hiei: no  
  
Yusuke: yes  
  
Hiei: no  
  
Yusuke: yes  
  
Hiei: no  
  
Yusuke: ye--*cut off*  
  
Jeff: There's only five in the script Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: SCREW THE SCRIPT!! *Points to Hiei* HE'S LYING!  
  
Hiei: *not there*  
  
Yusuke:???  
  
Jeff:???  
  
Hiei: *15 feet away talking to Kurama*  
  
Yusuke: --- ___---  
  
Jeff: Nagasaki... the reward is...*dramatic drumroll*................................................................... ............................................................................ ...............  
  
Everyone else: *Waits in suspence*  
  
Jeff:.....................A genuine....absolutely great......  
  
Everyone else: *holds breath*  
  
Jeff: LAMPSHADE!!!! (A/N: I Love you Aunt C!! ^.^)  
  
Everyone else: *Fall anime style*  
  
Slushie: All that for a Lampshade?!?!!? Why couldn't we something useful....like a donkey!  
  
Yoh: Yeah! Like a-........Donkey...?  
  
Slushie: Yeah a donkey!!  
  
Everyone else: ?????  
  
Nabooru: *Strangled goose laugh* HUCK HU!! hee hee HUCK!  
  
Everyone besides Nabooru: * Look at Nabooru strangely*  
  
Nabooru: O.o What?  
  
Sanosuke: *still passed out*  
  
Yoh: I think Sano is dead....  
  
Slushie: POKE HIM WITH A STICK!!!!  
  
Nabooru: STICKIE!!!! HUCK HU!!!! hee hee HUCK!!!  
  
Koenma: I don't think we need a lampshade...*to Nagasaki* What are we going to do with a lampshade?  
  
Heero: Let's give it to Sanosuke. He deserves it.  
  
Koenma: Okay.  
  
Heero: *gives Sanosuke lampshade*  
  
Sanosuke: *doesn't move*  
  
Slushie: *pokes Sanosuke with a stick*  
  
Sanosuke: *Doesn't move*  
  
Chi chi: Carry him back. He'll come around.  
  
Spike: *picks him up*  
  
Pirotesse: *Goes and talks to Hiei & Kurama*  
  
Jeff: Good job today tribes. You can head back to camp. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
SFX: *Triumphant Survivor music*  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%**%*%*%*%*%  
  
Nabooru: Well, that was a good chapter....  
  
Kenshin: You think so?  
  
Nabooru: *death glare* Are you saying it wasn't?  
  
Kenshin: NO! no! Not at all Miss Nabooru!!  
  
Nabooru: *pulls out....clarinet*  
  
Kenshin: NO!! NOT THE MARCHING BAND MUSIC!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!  
  
Nabooru: *plays GO BIG RED*  
  
Kenshin: *runs*  
  
Slushie: *pops up from out of no where* Review! SCHWING!*pelvic thrusts*  
  
Tea: *gets Nosebleed*  
  
Slushie: *looks at Tea, and runs.....very very quickly* 


	5. Night 2 Kurama gets teased

SURVIVOR: Season 1... Snake Way  
  
Nabooru: Woo! I got over 10 reviews! BANZAI!!  
  
Yoh: Well good for you.  
  
Nabooru: *death glare*  
  
Yoh: eep...  
  
Nabooru: Oh yes to the Zimmer dude, I can assure you I am straight. I'm sorry about your seizure from the Yaoi but I can't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Hiei: Wow...you're pissed off aren't you...?  
  
Nabooru: To quote my brother, "I'd rather be pissed off than pissed on".  
  
Kurama: Whatever you say....  
  
*$*$*$$$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Nagasaki: Day 2  
  
All: * Complain about lampshade*  
  
Sanosuke: *still out of it*  
  
Pirotesse: *talks to Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *talks to Pirotesse*  
  
Koenma: *walks around with Kaiba*  
  
Spike (alone shot): You know for the second day, you can already see alliances being made. Pirotesse has been following Hiei around, Heero, Koenma, and Kaiba have been talking alot...... *sighs* I don't have an alliance....  
  
Pirotesse: I can't belive you were throwing the knives....  
  
Hiei: Hn. They were there so...  
  
Pirotesse: I think it's kind of funny.  
  
Chi Chi: *complaining about something*  
  
Everyone else: *doesn't care*  
  
Chi Chi (alone shot): These people know nothing! I can't believe this! *rants for 5 mins.*  
  
Pirotesse: *pokes Sanosuke with a stick*  
  
Sanosuke: *twitches*  
  
Pirotesse: *to rest of tribe* He's not dead!  
  
Koenma: Oh wow! He is!!  
  
Sanosuke: *gets up*  
  
Pirotesse: Is there anything you need? Can I get you something?  
  
Sanosuke: Some Advil!! I got a monsterous headache! hehehee!  
  
Pirotesse: ^.^  
  
Chi Chi (alone shot): My god! Does she flirt with everyone?  
  
Chi Chi: Well now that you're up, why don't you get some water?  
  
Pirotesse: But he just got up. He should be resting.  
  
Chi Chi: No. He should be helping the Tribe.  
  
Pirotesse: but no one else is doing any thing!  
  
Chi Chi: *looks around and sees  
  
Kaiba: *teaching Koenma how to play Duel Monsters*  
  
Koenma: *nodding*  
  
Spike: *Polishing gun*  
  
Heero: *reading Gundam Wing manga* Ha! Duo's an idiot!  
  
Hiei: *sitting in tree and doing nothing**  
  
Pirotesse: See? Get Heero to do it. Or you could stop giving out orders and do it yourself!  
  
Chi Chi: What did you say to me, little girl?  
  
Pirotesse (alone shot): Oh no...Oh NO! She did NOT say that.  
  
Sanosuke: ^.^; Come on now ladies, calm down.  
  
Hiei: *suddenly next to him* Hey I want to see this fight.  
  
Sanosuke: *jumps* OHDEARGOD! Give me a heart attack, why don't you?  
  
Hiei: *shrugs* Okay. *pulls out katana*  
  
Sanosuke: *falls onto ground and twitches*  
  
Hiei: ?? I thought he was serious.... oh well.  
  
Chi Chi: *glares at Pirotesse*  
  
Pirotesse: *stares back*  
  
Spike: *walks up* ......How long do ya think they're gonna stare at each other for...?  
  
Hiei: I dunno. Remember Chi chi is from Dragonball Z. I've seen Goku and whoever he's fighting just stare at each other for a few episodes.  
  
{fifteen minutes later}  
  
Spike: *sighs* This is taking longer than the Frieza Saga...  
  
Hiei: *shakes his head* Nothing is that long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiroshima: Day 2  
  
Yusuke: * Venting to Kurama* I can't believe he did that!! Why that no good--  
  
Slushie: *jumps in* Donkey slapping--  
  
Yusuke: back stabbing  
  
Slushie: camel throwing  
  
Yusuke: rotten little  
  
Yusuke & Slushie: piece of---  
  
Kurama: Don't finish that. ^^;  
  
Yusuke: * smiles* I'm sorry. Did I strike a sensitive spot?  
  
Kurama: ????  
  
Yusuke: I know what going on between you two.  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrops* Yusuke, it's not like that! Hiei's my--  
  
Slushie: Donkey?  
  
Yusuke: Man whore?  
  
Kurama: *falls anime style* NO! no! Come on.  
  
Yusuke: Come on I know what you two were doing!  
  
Slushie: Ohh yeah... Sweet Sweet lovin'...mmmm......  
  
Kurama: -- . --;; Everyone's pickin on me...  
  
Kenshin: Hey. What's going on?  
  
Yusuke: Kurama just admitted that him and Hiei snuck off and--  
  
Kurama: Yusuke!! I didn't say any of that!!  
  
Slushie: That's not true! You just said Hiei gave you some Sweet Sweet Lovin'.  
  
Kurama: *falls to ground*  
  
Kenshin: ^^; ummm... right....*walks away*  
  
Yusuke: Okay Kurama. Get up now.  
  
Kurama: * Twitch*  
  
Slushie: Hang on. *pulls stick from pocket and pokes Kurama with it* STICKIE!!!  
  
SFX: *Strangled goose noise from a tree.*  
  
Yusuke: What was that? *throws rock in tree's leaves*  
  
Nabooru: *falls out of tree* OWWWW!!! Hee hee Huck!  
  
Slushie: Nabooru!  
  
Nabooru: Huck! What's up Slushie?  
  
Slushie: Gimmie slap!  
  
Nabooru & Slushie: *high five*  
  
Nabooru: *walks away*  
  
Yusuke: That was wierd...  
  
Kurama: *twitches*  
  
Slushie: *Pokes him with stick*  
  
Tea: *comes over and glomps Slushie* Hey Slushie!  
  
Slushie: *pulls her off*  
  
Yusuke: Oh well. He's dead.  
  
Slushie: So what? Are we just gonna leave him here?  
  
Yusuke: Sure. Why not? Camp is only a bit of a ways up.  
  
Slushie: Okay. *walks with Yusuke back to camp*  
  
Tea: Wait for me Slushie!!  
  
Kurama: *left alone on Snake way*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
{back at Hiroshima's camp}  
  
Inuyasha: I can't believe we tried to dodge knives for a lampshade....  
  
Gene: We don't even have a lamp!  
  
Yoh: *glances at lamp and quickly hides it behind his back*  
  
Kenshin: hmmmm....  
  
Slushie: I'm gonna go get some water. *goes to his stuff and gets water out of cooler*  
  
Inuyasha: Isn't it against the rules to bring water or food?  
  
Slushie: It isn't now.  
  
Inuyasha: oh...  
  
Tea: That's right!  
  
Yusuke: Dear god! Give up Tea! Your so--  
  
Kenshin: No Profainity please.  
  
Yusuke: *snaps fingers in dissappointment* &%^$  
  
Kenshin: Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: Sorry.  
  
Slushie: Hey Yusuke! You suck! Your a mess!  
  
Yusuke: ???  
  
Slushie: It's what your name looks like. Yusuke Urameshi. You Suck. Your a mess.  
  
Everyone else: *fall anime style*  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%W#%#%#%#%EEEE#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
{about a mile away}  
  
Kurama: *Wakes up*..............ummm.........hello....?  
  
*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!* !*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Nabooru: Woo! Chapter 5 done!  
  
Kurama: That was cold Nabooru. Real cold.  
  
Nabooru: ^^ Sorry.  
  
Sanosuke: Please review because Nabooru is an idiot.  
  
Nabooru: *glares*  
  
Sanosuke: Eepp.... That's not w-what I meant.....I its written on the cue card!  
  
Nabooru: DIE!!  
  
Sanosuke: *runs*  
  
Nabooru: *chases*  
  
Hiei: *has permanent marker in hand* Ha. Take that Sano. 


	6. Day 3, Fun with Tree mail and Immunity C...

SURVIVOR: Season 1.....Snake Way  
  
Nabooru: Woo! Chapter 6! Alright!  
  
Hiei: You're entirely too happy......  
  
Nabooru: Too bad! ^^  
  
Hiei: .................What's she smoking....?  
  
Nabooru: Smoking? Smoking is bad for you!  
  
Hiei: Great. A story and an anti-drug campain.  
  
Nabooru: Shout out to Shizzle me Nick and Aunt C! Your my bestest friends! ^.^  
  
Hiei: -- . -- I thought I was your friend....  
  
Nabooru: Awww... you wanna hug?  
  
Hiei: ummm....no.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Nagasaki: Day 3}  
  
Kaiba & Koenma: *go pick up Tree Mail*  
  
Kaiba: *Opens mail and and Reads* You must go to where Yemma lurks, where its so scary it urks, Though that may not tickle your fancy, your going to have to be fast-y, if you want immunity, you'll have to get here soon-ity, this is so stupid-ty, so just go already.  
  
Koenma:....................  
  
Kaiba:........................that was stupid........  
  
Koenma: well were supposed to get there quick so, lets get the others and go.  
  
Kaiba: Okay.  
  
{back at camp}  
  
Sanosuke: So what's up?  
  
Koenma: We have to go to King Yemma's WEL COME center.  
  
Sanosuke:Oh, okay. So where's that?  
  
Koenma: ummm.......that way......I think....  
  
Kaiba: Well we have a 50/50 chance of getting it right. Its either one way or the other.  
  
Heero: So which way do we choose?  
  
Kaiba: Koenma said he thinks it that way, so I think we should try that way.  
  
Hiei: You're going to trust him on this? He's an idiot.  
  
Koenma: AND JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?  
  
Hiei: Koenma, you can fly. Why don't you just fly high enough to see which way it is?  
  
Koenma:.....that will never....I don't know why I'm bothering......so stupid.....absurd......*Flies up and comes down looking disgruntled*  
  
Kaiba:Well?  
  
Koenma:......It's the other way......  
  
Hiei: I told you so.  
  
Koenma: You shut up! You work for me! Remember?  
  
Hiei: Yes.....but I can also kill you.....Remember?  
  
Koenma: -- . -- ........ I can't win........  
  
{on the other side of camp....}  
  
Pirotesse: *stares angrily at Chi chi*  
  
Chi chi: *stares angrily at Pirotesse*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Hiroshima camp}  
  
Yoh: So we have to go to Yemma's place?  
  
Kenshin: I believe that was what it said.  
  
Kurama: Yes it was.  
  
Yusuke: So how do we get there?  
  
Slushie: Get a donkey to lead the way! He'll know which way to go!  
  
Yoh: Will you give it a rest with the donkeys!  
  
Tea: Shut up, Yoh.  
  
Yoh: ; . ;  
  
Inuyasha: So did it say what we have to do?  
  
Kurama: No, it didn't.  
  
Gene: Can we see the letter? Maybe there was something you overlooked.  
  
Kenshin: Yes, sure. *pulls it out of pocket*  
  
Gene: Tickle your fancy...?  
  
Yusuke: What? Do we have to rap?  
  
Slushie: Rap!?! *Falls down and twitches*  
  
Kenshin: O.o  
  
Yusuke: Slushie?  
  
Narator: Then, out of no where....  
  
Nabooru: POKE HIM WITH A STICK!!! STICKIE!! *pokes*  
  
Slushie: *twitch*  
  
Nabooru: Okay. He's not dead.  
  
Everyone else: -- . --  
  
Nabooru: O.o What?  
  
Kurama: Nothing.  
  
Nabooru: Okay. See ya at the Challenge. Hey, shouldn't you get going?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah. Let's go.  
  
Nabooru: See ya. *Jumps and dissappears Hiei style*  
  
Hiroshima: *leaves*  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**  
  
{at WEL COME center}  
  
Nagasaki: *Stands in spot*  
  
Jeff: *stands in spot and talks to Yemma*  
  
Nabooru: *stands next to Jeff. Winks at Hiei*  
  
Hiei: *doesn't care*  
  
Nabooru: ; . ;  
  
Hiroshima: *coming in*  
  
Jeff: Come on in Guys!  
  
Hiroshima: *Stands in spot*  
  
Jeff: Welcome to your first Immunitity Challenge. I thought it seemed fitting to welcome you to Snake Way at the WEL COME center.  
  
Yoh: *to Nabooru* Why do you put a space between WEL and COME? Isn't it one word?  
  
Nabooru: Well, yes...but on the sign out front it has a big space in between. I don't know why but it bothers me....  
  
Yoh: That doesn't really answer my question.  
  
Nabooru: Yes it does.  
  
Yoh: umm....no it doesn't.  
  
Nabooru: Shut up. It does now.  
  
Yoh: But---  
  
Nabooru: *Death Glare*  
  
Kurama: ^.^; So, what do we have to do, Jeff?  
  
Jeff: Oh. Right. For this Challenge.......  
  
Tribes: o.o  
  
Jeff: It will be another last man standing....  
  
Tribes: 0.0  
  
Jeff: For this challenge, you will be....  
  
Tribes: O.O  
  
Jeff: Tickling each other.  
  
Tribes: *fall anime style*  
  
Jeff: ^.^  
  
Nabooru: ^.^  
  
Hiei: ..........You can't be serious.  
  
Nabooru: *glares* and just why not?  
  
Hiei: Tickling? That's ridiculus...  
  
Nabooru: *smirks* Ticklish, aren't you?  
  
Hiei: Ummmm.....No?  
  
Nabooru: Where are you ticklish? I've tried tickling you before, but I gave up cause I couldn't find your spot....  
  
Kurama: I know.  
  
Hiei: --- . ---  
  
Everyone else: O.O  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Yusuke: *laughs*  
  
Kurama: Ohmygod.....You perverts!! I meant his feet!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Sure you did. I believe you.  
  
Kurama: Really?  
  
Yusuke: uhhh... No, not really.  
  
Kurama: -- . --;  
  
@$@$@$$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
Nabooru: Hey there! Sorry if it's kinda short. Exam week, ya know?  
  
Hiei: *laughs at her*  
  
Nabooru: Well, I only got one left. So more soon probably. ^^  
  
Kurama: One left? I thought you were done today.  
  
Nabooru: I was SUPPOSED to be, but it turns out I have to take an Exam for Band. Come on! Band Exams?!? That's crazy.... Hey, what's cut-time? How stupid....*rants for a few more mins.* Okay I'm done. God, I need a day job. *walks away*  
  
Kenshin: Please review before Miss Nabooru throws herself off a bridge.  
  
SFX: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Slushie: Too Late...  
  
Hiei: *saves her*  
  
Nabooru: You DO love me!!  
  
Hiei: ummm...no.  
  
Kenshin: ^.^; Review anyway. 


	7. The Immunity Challenge beginning!

SURVIVOR: Season 1....Snake Way  
  
Nabooru: Chapter 7.....you know I'm kinda gettin tired of this now.....Maybe I'll just abondon this fic right now.  
  
Kurama: Why? I like it.  
  
Nabooru: I'm just not feelin' the love....*pouts*  
  
Kurama: *sighs* I should have seen this one coming....*gives Nabooru a hug*  
  
Nabooru: *Does a "V for Victory" sign behind Kurama's back* You know what? I changed my mind! I'll keep going with this.  
  
Kurama: ^^ Good stuff! Okay.....umm... Nabooru? Can you let go?  
  
Nabooru: Ummmm......No.  
  
Kurama: *sighs*  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o- o-o-o-o  
  
{Immunity Challenge}  
  
Yusuke: I still can't believe this! Tickling??? What happened to rapping? I was ready...*starts rapping* H to the izzo! V to the izzay! Shizzle my nizzle used to dribble down the V A.  
  
Slushie: GAHHH!!!!! *falls down and twitches*  
  
Kenshin: What's wrong with him?  
  
Kurama: It would seem he doesn't like rap...  
  
Kenshin: That it does...  
  
Jeff: Settle down! I need to explain this to you. Each tribe member will draw a number. The numbers 1-8 are in each tribe box. The members from each tribe will go against each other in a one-on-one tickling match. First one to laugh loses.  
  
Sanosuke: But in the last chapter you said it was a last man standing challenge.  
  
Jeff: I changed my mind.  
  
Pirotesse: *To Nabooru* Can he do that?  
  
Nabooru: Hey, I write the story. Jeff takes care of the challenges.  
  
Jeff: So lets draw numbers. Nagasaki first. Kaiba, you're up.  
  
Kaiba: *Draws a 7*  
  
Jeff: Pirotesse.  
  
Pirotesse: *draws a 5*  
  
Jeff: Spike.  
  
Spike: *draws a 2*  
  
Jeff: Koenma  
  
Koenma: *draws a 4*  
  
Nabooru: Okay, this is boring....*dozes off* .......*wakes up a few minutes later*  
  
Jeff: So its decided!  
  
Nabooru: Crap!  
  
Jeff: Here's the order....for those who fell asleep.  
  
1st- Chi Chi Vs. Kenshin  
  
2nd- Spike Vs. Slushie  
  
3rd- Hiei Vs. Tea  
  
4th- Koenma Vs. Gene  
  
5th- Pirotesse Vs. Kurama  
  
6th- Sanosuke Vs. Yoh  
  
7th- Kaiba Vs. Inuyasha  
  
8th- Heero Vs. Yusuke  
  
Nabooru: Oh, okay.  
  
Jeff: So let's get started!  
  
{change of scene}  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready....  
  
Chi chi: *eyes Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: *Does the weird split personality thingie and becomes the Battosai*  
  
Jeff: Go!  
  
Chi chi: *runs and tries to tickle him in the stomach*  
  
Kenshin: *dodges*  
  
Jeff: *doing commentary* and Chi chi on to an early start...but Kenshin has the obvious speed advantage.  
  
Kenshin: *pulls out feather*  
  
Chi chi: *looses sight of Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: *sneaks up behind her and tickles back of her neck with feather*  
  
Chi Chi: *laughs*  
  
Jeff: and Kenshin wins!  
  
Kenshin: *puts feather away*  
  
Rest of Hiroshima: *cheer*  
  
Kenshin: *personality split back to Kenshin* ^.^  
  
Jeff: Okay! Now round two! Spike Vs. Slushie.  
  
Slushie: I am God!! I cannot lose.  
  
Spike: Whatever you say...  
  
Jeff: Surviors ready....Go!  
  
Spike: *runs toward Slushie*  
  
Slushie: *doesn't move*  
  
Spike: *tickles Slushie*  
  
Slushie: o.O  
  
Spike: It's not working....  
  
Slushie: *tickles Spike vigarously in armpit*  
  
Spike: HAH!!! oh &%^*....  
  
Jeff: Slushie wins!  
  
Slushie: *Holds up his arms* ALL HAIL YOUR SAVIOR!!  
  
Everyone else: ^.^;;;  
  
Jeff: Ahem, Round three...  
  
Slushie: --.-- See if you people make it to heaven....  
  
Jeff: Hiei Vs. Tea  
  
Hiei and Tea : *Stand in spots*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.........GO!  
  
Tea : *laughs*  
  
Jeff: 0.0 I missed that............  
  
Nabooru: I saw it.  
  
Hiei: No you didn't.  
  
Nabooru: Yes I did.  
  
Hiei: That's impossible. You're just a gerudo with no speed....nor can you follow it.  
  
Nabooru: But I just can't take my eyes off you. o.~  
  
Hiei: *turns away* She never gives up...  
  
Jeff: The current score going into round four is...  
  
Nagasaki: 1 Hiroshima: 2  
  
Now round four.... Koenma Vs. Gene  
  
Koenma: (A/N: Chibi Form!!!)  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready....GO!  
  
Koenma: *starts flying towards Gene*  
  
Gene: *runs, but trip on rock and falls*  
  
Koenma: *laughs at him*  
  
Jeff: Gene Wins!!!  
  
Koenma: but-but I  
  
Jeff: Laughed.  
  
Koenma: But-  
  
Jeff: Too bad. ^^  
  
Koenma: ; . ;  
  
Jeff: Score: Hiroshima 3 Nagasaki 1.....Now round 5, Pirotesse Vs. Kurama  
  
Hiei: *taps Pirotesse on shoulder and whispers something*  
  
Pirotesse: *smirks and goes to spot*  
  
Kurama: *Looks at Hiei suspiously*  
  
Hiei: *waves at him*  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready.....GO! .....and there off!! Pirotesse on to an early lead but Kurama swipes for what looks like her stomach, lets hope so,  
  
Pirotesse: *dodges*  
  
Kurama: Pervs! I heard that!  
  
Pirotesse: *lunges for right above his.....Kneecap (what were you thinking?) grabs and....*  
  
Kurama: *Laughs*  
  
Jeff: and a win for Nagasaki! Making this a close game--Hiroshima 3 Nagasaki:2-- the first team to get 5 wins it! Which means if Nagasaki loses one, they have to go to tribal council tonight.  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-  
  
Nabooru: Moohahahahaaa! I am a master of suspence!!  
  
Hiei: ? More like master of disaster if you ask me...  
  
Nabooru: *glares*  
  
Hiei: *glares back*  
  
Nabooru: Don't make me get my clarinet out. I know Kenshin LOVES "Go Big Red". I wonder if you do too.  
  
Hiei: *runs*  
  
Kenshin: Don't you think you should go after him..?  
  
Nabooru: Who's going to tell everyone to review?  
  
Kenshin: I will.  
  
Nabooru: Okay. *runs after Hiei* How 'bout the Victory song?  
  
Kenshin: Whew... 


	8. Immunity Challenge concludes, first one...

SURVIVOR: Season 1...Snake Way  
  
Nabooru: Good evening, morning, afternoon, whatever...welcome to the eighth chapter of Survivor: Snake Way. I just want to start out saying...............  
  
Hiei: Come on. Don't you ever shut up?  
  
Nabooru: No, I don't believe I do.  
  
Hiei: .....Well get on with it then.  
  
Nabooru: o.O Get on with what?  
  
Hiei: Whatever you were going to say.  
  
Nabooru: Say? I was going to say something?  
  
Hiei: --.-- Never mind....  
  
Nabooru: Okay then.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*  
  
{Immunity Challenge}  
  
Narator: We left out near the end of the Immunity Challenge. The score was Hiroshima 3....Nagaski 2. Now we are on Challenge 6...Sanosuke Vs. Yoh!  
  
Jeff: Round 6.....Survivors ready.....  
  
Sanosuke: *slams fists together*  
  
Yoh: *integrates with Amidamiru*  
  
Jeff: GO!!  
  
Yoh: *charges at Sanosuke*  
  
Sanosuke: *braces himself for impact*  
  
Jeff: Yoh charging right at Sanosuke. What Sanosuke up to? He's not moving.. and yoh collides with-----nothing! Sano isn't there....but where could he-  
  
Sanosuke: *jumps down from Yemma's desk and runs at Yoh*  
  
Yoh: *runs at Sanosuke*  
  
Jeff: And we've got a charge going at each other. They're close now...this should decide it.  
  
Yoh: *laughs*  
  
Jeff: And Nagasaki wins!! Making this a tied game! 3-3!!!  
  
Nagasaki: ...woo...  
  
Jeff: Round number 7.... Kaiba Vs. Inuyasha.  
  
Kaiba: *steps up*  
  
Inuyasha: He doesn't stand a chance....  
  
Pirotesse: *To Hiei* He's got a point....  
  
Jeff: Survivors ready....Go! And again a charge at Nagasaki....Wait..Kaiba's moving, going at him.  
  
Sanosuke: He's brave, but ...  
  
Hiei: He's not brave, he's stupid.  
  
Jeff: And Hiroshima wins!  
  
Sanosuke: Looks like we're relying on Heero....  
  
Pirotesse: I think we knew that BEFORE this round....  
  
Jeff: Which means, ths is the final round. Hiroshima, you're in the lead right now. Nagasaki, you're behind. If either of you want immunity you have to win this match. If Hiroshima wins then the challenge will be over. If Nagasaki wins, then we'll have a bonus round.  
  
Slushie: Bonus round? That just sounds stupid.  
  
Nabooru: He does have a point. Besides, there was no bonus round in the real show...  
  
Jeff: Well......There is now!  
  
Nabooru: *shrugs*  
  
Jeff: Round 8, Heero Vs. Yusuke.  
  
Slushie: You suck.  
  
Yusuke: Shut up.  
  
Slushie: What? I was cheering for you...(A.N.: Chapter 5 for details...)  
  
Yusuke: Whatever.....  
  
Jeff: For Immunity....Survivors ready.....GO!  
  
Heero: *doesn't move*  
  
Yusuke: *doesn't move*  
  
Jeff: Okay....No one is moving.....  
  
No one: *jumps* Dang they found me! *runs away*  
  
Nabooru: Get it? "No one".....is moving? Haha HUCK! Hee HU-HUCK!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Jeff: *looks from one to the other* Come on....somebody move..... this is going to kill the television ratings!!  
  
Yusuke: Fine whatever....*walks up to Heero and tries to tickle him*  
  
Heero: *glare* Do you mind?  
  
Yusuke: I'm just doing what Jeff told us to do! Gods, one of us has got to laugh.  
  
Heero: *looks at Yusuke* Hahahahahaa....  
  
Jeff: HIROSHIMA WINS!!! THE FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE GOES TO HIROSHIMA!!!!  
  
Yusuke: What'd you laugh at? I wasn't tickling you.....  
  
Heero: I know...You're just funny looking.  
  
Yusuke:WHY YOU!!  
  
Slushie: *grabs Yusuke* Come on, Yusuke! Even a spirit detective doesn't stand a chance against a gundam. Gundam pilot....maybe. But not a gundam!  
  
Yusuke: Gundam....?  
  
Heero: Spirit detective.....?  
  
Yusuke & Heero: o.O  
  
Slushie: oops...  
  
Hiroshima: *Celebrate*  
  
Nagasaki: Dang...  
  
*%**%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
{Nagasaki camp}  
  
Pirotesse: *to Sanosuke and Hiei* So, what are we going to do?  
  
Sanosuke: Well, we're obviously the strongest alliance. I say we find one more person to take to the merge.....but who?  
  
Hiei: I say we take Heero.  
  
Sanosuke: Why? He's the reason we're going to Tribal council in the first place!  
  
Hiei: *glare* Think about it. Heero is in the alliance with Kaiba and Koenma. The only other alliance with three people. If they don't know Heero is accually with us they will still tell him who they're voting for. Heero can tell us and together we can pick them off one by one.  
  
Sanosuke: oh....That would work, wouldn't it?  
  
Pirotesse: But why Heero? Couldn't we get Kaiba or Koenma?  
  
Hiei: If you hadn't noticed, Kaiba and Koenma are very dedicated to this alliance. It seems the two idiots feel as if they had power. Heero isn't an idiot. I think he's the only one who would turn his back on an alliance.  
  
Sanosuke: But how are we going to get him to join?  
  
Hiei: Leave that for me. I can be somewhat convincing, or so people say...  
  
{10 mins. later}  
  
Heero: They're voting for Chi chi. It's best if I don't stay here long so they don't catch on. So who are you voting for?  
  
Pirotesse: I think it best if we vote for Chi chi as well. I believe that's what we were going to do anyway.  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah that sounds good. What do you think, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
SFX: COME ON! WE HAVE TO BE THERE SOON!!! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: Sounds like Chi chi is going. Well she can't vote off herself so, let's go.  
  
Pirotesse: Heero...You should probably go back to Koenma and Kaiba now so they don't get suspicous.  
  
Heero: Right. *walks away*  
  
Nagasaki: *On the move to Tribal Council*  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$$*$**$$*$*$$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$$$**$*$*  
  
{Tribal Council}  
  
Jeff: Come on in guys. Grab a torch and sit down.  
  
Nagasaki: *grabs torch and sits down*  
  
Jeff: Your torch represents life in this game. When you get voted out your torch gets extinguished. Okay. So how was your first three days on Snake Way? Pirotesse, you first.  
  
Pirotesse: Well, its certainly not what I expected. There wasn't really alot going on at camp...  
  
Jeff: Was there anyone who took charge and tried to be a leader? Spike.  
  
Spike: Oh yeah....Chi chi was giving out so many orders...It was crazy...  
  
Jeff: Is that so? What do you think about it, Chi chi?  
  
Chi chi: I really don't think I was that bossy.  
  
Pirotesse: *rolls eyes*  
  
Chi chi: I was just trying to get things done, you know?  
  
Jeff: Alright. Let's move on to the Reward Challenge. *laughs* I think what we all want to know is, Hiei, Where were you at the beginning?  
  
Hiei: *glare* I really don't think it's any of your or anyone else's buissness.  
  
Jeff: *Laughs* Its alright. I think we all know anyway... Next question. What did you do with the lampshade?  
  
Sanosuke: I have it.  
  
Jeff: Why?  
  
Sanosuke: I guess everyone felt bad for me because I got my head sliced open.  
  
Jeff: Okay. On that note, it's time to vote. Heero your first.  
  
SFX: Weird "Survivor Voting Theme"  
  
Pirotesse: *vote and holds up card that says Chi chi* Not bossy, huh? I guess this'll teach you to call people "little girl"...If your not bossy then I'm not a--  
  
SFX: BEEP!  
  
The rest of Nagasaki: *votes*  
  
Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. *Gets Voting box/can/thing*  
  
Pirotesse: *smirks*  
  
Jeff: Once the votes are read, the desision is final. That person will leave the island immediatly.  
  
Koenma: This isn't an Island....  
  
Jeff: I know. But that's like a trademark phrase from "Survivor". You know? You get "voted off the Island"? Oh well...I'll read the votes. First vote: Chi chi.  
  
Chi chi: O.O  
  
Jeff: Second vote: Pirotesse.  
  
Chi chi: ^-^  
  
Jeff: Thrid vote: Chi chi.  
  
Pirotesse: *waves at Chi chi*  
  
Chi Chi: *Death glare*  
  
Jeff: Two votes Chi chi, one vote Pirotesse.......Forth vote: Chi Chi........  
  
Chi chi: 0.0  
  
Jeff: Fifth vote. First person voted off Snake Way: Chi chi. You need to bring me your torch.  
  
Chi Chi: *gets torch and takes it to Jeff*  
  
Jeff: Chi chi...The tribe has spoken. *Extinguishes torch*  
  
Chi chi: *walks away*  
  
Jeff: Well let's hope that was for the best. You can head back to camp.  
  
SFX: Triumphant Survivor Music  
  
^@^@^@^@^@@^^@^@^@@^@@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^  
  
Nabooru: Well that seemed pretty good. No one liked Chi chi anyway...  
  
No one:???? I didn't like Chi chi....  
  
Nabooru: Oh! I need to write some crap so just have patience and listen to me, okay? I had this really, REALLY weird dream, about Harry Potter and Gannondorf and Hiei and Kurama. If this sounds like an appealing story to you tell me in a review.  
  
Hiei: It sounds stupid to me...I don't like Harry Potter....  
  
Nabooru: Why not? There is accually alot of similarities between you two.  
  
Hiei: Yeah right...  
  
Nabooru: No really! Think about it. You both have balck hair...Your both short.  
  
Hiei: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!!!  
  
Nabooru: It's okay. I'm short too.  
  
Hiei: I'M NOT SHORT!!  
  
Nabooru: Anyway, you both have something on your forehead people like staring at.  
  
Hiei: Shut up already.  
  
Nabooru: You're both orphans.  
  
Hiei: Get back about talking about it.  
  
Nabooru: Oh right. It probably wouldn't be a Humorous story like I do. Probably an action/adventure or angst because someone dies!  
  
Hiei: Why are you so excited about it then?  
  
Nabooru: Oh, I dunno.. what about Billy Joel song fics?^.^  
  
Hiei: NO!  
  
Kurama: YES!!  
  
Nabooru: Reviews please... 


End file.
